The Story Of Her
by Catherine12090
Summary: Firstly, this is 'her' story, so unfortunately it will take a while for Jack and his swag to arrive, but trust me, it builds everything and we can get to that lovey painful stuff later. Valley lives a tough life, but the thing that keeps her going is her little sister, Meredith. Valley is willing to do anything for her, but when will 'anything' be the last thing?
1. 1

Orange light pour into my eyes, flushing out my dreams and piercing into me, invading my mind.

Shuffling not too afar pulled my scrunched vision in its direction.

blurry figures edged slowly towards me, startling myself and bringing me instinctually to my senses. Sound filled my ears. A tune. The figures focused and soon appeared before me as my family. The tune was harder to recognize. It was clumsy and slow. Words formed out of the tune which overlapped and echoed. It was the classic song. A song which has been around long enough for people to start hating it. Well, at least I did.

Happy Birthday. Today was it. My sixteenth birthday. I cannot believe it. A whole year has passed and I have wasted it with school and work. What did I get in the end. Good marks. Nice, but that's it. I supposed hard work doesn't always satisfy in the end.

Soon after my small ponder, I realised the hum of what what supposed to be words had come to its end, and three blank faces were staring down at me while I stared straight back up at them. My younger sister, Meredith, suddenly held her arms firmly in front of me, clutching a colorful package with gold and silver stick-on letters, sparkling against the light, spelling out my name.

Glancing up at her, I smiled. "Thank you, Meredith." I whispered, gently wrapping my hands around the package.

As delicately as I could, I opened the present, peeling off the tape and unfolding each section, careful not to tear the paper. Why? Because I like this paper, and I can then use it for my scrapbook, which I am currently making for Meredith to give her on her eighteenth. Currently, she is four, so it's a long time away, but it's special. It will hold her milestones, achievements, birthdays, holidays, christmas'... I may even have to make a sequel to that scrap book.

As I proceeded to unwrap the parcel, corners and sides were revealed. The object which was uncovered was a large, flat tackle box. Inside were new lures, swivels, hooks. You name it and it was there, tidily stored.

Our little family was situated near a dense forest outside a small town name Burgess. A cold village it was, but that's what makes it such a pretty town. Our home is isolated and it takes roughly an hour to get into town, so, due to us being so far from anywhere, my dad works in a small logging industry where they work only a few miles away, maybe a thirty minute drive and my mum drives Snow-plows in the winter to earn a bit more cash.

We would always hunt for our own food. Dad and I would go Dear or Duck shooting every few days, and I, in my spare time, would go down to a nearby river and fish for some variety, if, of course, the river wasn't frozen over. I had been running low on hooks and lures. They had been rusting, not to mention the occasion, incident when I would 'cleverly' get it stuck somewhere and lose it.

I smiled at the tackle box. It was perfect.

"Thank you so much. Meredith I absolutely love it."

"You're welcome" she giggled. I pulled her into a tight hug.

Next was a gift from my parents. Dad handed it to me then straighten up his posture. He had grown a bit distant from me... Or perhaps it was I who grew away from him. We would of course go hunting and talk about the weather and game in the woods, but the fun, and silly games we would play had over time, ceased to exist. I supposed I had simply grown too old for games, and now have the duty to provide for the family.

Glancing over to mum, a proud look masked what lay beneath, through her eyes were sorrow. Mum was close to me, but not in the same way as I was with dad. She knew I would end up like him, hunting and providing, rather than sewing and cleaning. But it was for the better. She didn't much like it though. She especially hated it when dad and I would camp out over a night or two for hunting. Often dad would have to go out far and deep into the forest to hunt, occasionally taking me for educational purposes of course. I knew someday I would go out on my own, not that anyone would want me to, but things get tight. Especially in the winter.

I stared at the long, flat box like package in my hands. Slowly, I peeled back one of the taped ends, then the other, and finally unwrapping it all to expose a black box. Cautiously I lifted the lid.

Inside, was a cardboard cushion, cradling the most beautiful, yet lethal equipment I have seen. No, not equipment. That's not how I would say it was. It was far too threatening for it to just be equipment. It was frightening to see, yet how could something so destructive, but also be very delicate and graceful. I don't know how, but this was art. It was something few could accomplish crafting. Nobody would make anything so cruel in such a beautiful way. Nobody I know.

"Wh-Who made this?" I stuttered.

"That there, is-or, was, my brothers." I cringed a little at the change of tense. I never knew him, but I had heard great stories. He was a hunter, but not just a hunter like me of my dad, no, he hunted specifically wolves. "Your uncle Gaz. It took him years, to craft the one knife, using the bone of wolves for the handle. It took years of welding the perfect blade, so sharp and thin, one light tap on the blade is enough to penetrate your flesh, not only is it so thin but it is so dense and compacted with layers and layers strengthening it and stabilizing the blade. It's stronger than any blade I have came across. It took your uncle blood, sweat and tears to craft that one dagger. It's a shame. He-he never got to use it." Silenced passed for a few seconds. Even Meredith was quiet.

Moments passed. Everyone just staring at the blade. Why did I get it? Isn't this something dad would want to keep.

I was dragged out of my traced when dad roughly cleared his throat before continuing with his unfinished explanation. "Being his only sibling and no one else in the family, I receive the dagger, and have kept it for a number of years now. When watching you grow up into the hunter you are now, I figured, you have more life left, and you are stronger, or at least soon with some more time-"

"Dad," I interrupted. I didn't want to hear it. I don't care if he is fifty-five, he has got plenty of life left in him.

"No, let me finish." He sighed before continuing. "I know, I just know, you will have more use of it than me. A fine delicacy should not be wasted. And you, being sixteen now and finishing school, you will need something decent to protect yourself with."

I couldn't believe the time has come. I always knew in the back of my head that this day would eventually come, when me and Meredith reach the age of sixteen, we finish up with school and would have to work to provide protect the family. We, being a small, isolated family needed everyone to work to survive, I know that and it was inevitable, but this... it was simply too soon.

"This maybe, no it will be a shock, but things are getting harder and we need this. Your mother and I hate to do this, but we just cannot afford not to."

"I understand all that, it's just..." I trailed off, not wanting to admit what I started to but it's too late to stop.

"Yes, darling?" A comforting hand cupped my shoulder.

"I'm scared." I looked at the dagger, my surroundings melted away, and it was just me a the dagger.

Dads voice floated around, fading a little as I fixate my focus down to the knife. A dark silver glinting off the light and reflecting it off in another direction. The bone handle, polished, also gleamed in the light. The grain was vertical, sending faint grooves up and down the handle. It melted in my eyes. The length reached up as it was stretching or growing, or perhaps being reshaped, forming a new yet equally complex design.

Cold swept over me, chills ran down my spine and tingled through my limbs. Goosebumps formed and the hairs at the nape of my neck rose up high.

I look up. Nobody was there. Did dad say they were leaving. Maybe. I don't know.

I slipped out of bed and went to the shower hoping that it would clear the fog in my head.

()()()()()()()()()()

Once I was out, I found that I still felt odd. Deciding to go for a walk to the river and try out some of my new tackle I dug through my draws for warm clothes.

I packed a bag to take, not know how long I would be out for I packed some left-over deer meat and a cupcake for a snack. I hesitated when reaching to take the tackle box. The dagger caught my sight.

Before I could become lost in another trance I grabbed it and packed it in the bag before walking out the door with my rod with one hand and the bag on my shoulder, into the frosty air.

It was late September and the chill is returning. Winter always came early and left late here. Winter has been just the thing. It's odd in summer because we never see the sun other times than then. The winter here isn't too far in, snow here and there, so the river shouldn't be iced yet.

The walk was nice and calming. The cool air filled me up and flushed out the foggy wall, crowding my head, and releasing them in even puffs of stream through my nose and mouth. I felt as if I just stepped around a wall of frosted glass, make everything seem blurry and unclear, but now, everything is crystal clear.

I will continue with school up until the Christmas holidays. Then I will hunt, get a job, work hard and make sure everything goes smoothly for Merediths childhood. I am doing this for Meredith. I'll make it so she doesn't have to drop out. She will finish school, and maybe go to college. A deep down gut feeling told me that college was a bit far fetched, but as they say, 'Never say Never.'

The thin layer of snow began to thicken slightly with every step. I found this odd because the river is downhill a little, so naturally the snow should technically thin out, but it never does. Another odd thing there is, is if you travel a mile downstream, the river would break off into two streams, thats fine, but if you follow the one on the left, it would quickly freeze up and lead to a large pond. All year round that pond was frozen. Thats odd. I have never seen it unfrozen.

My dad told me a story about the pond. A family lived there, living a lifestyle in some ways similar to us. Situated a little outside the village, now known as Burgess, hunted for food and worked in the forest. One day, the older brother took his younger sister outside to teach her ice-skating, but it was still early in the winter and the ice wasn't thick enough to support them. The older brother managed to save his sister, but therefore put himself in danger. It was too late for him. He drowned in the pond that same day. Ever since, according to dad, that pond has been frozen over since. Never melting in summer, never cracking, never thinning.

I only went there the one time when dad told me about the story. It was beautiful there, but knowing the story only made it feel sad and lonely.

In some ways it is similar to the dagger, so peaceful and beautiful, yet what lies beneath the surface in horror and sadness. The dagger kills, the pond is death.

I reached the river and examined it. The river was fast flowing in this area, so normally here would be the last to freeze up. It still had that satisfying rushing sound of the water, telling me it won't be freezing anytime soon. Happy with the spot, I dumped my bag to set up my rod with a gold and silver metal lure. The lure was heavy and large enough to not get stuck under small rocks in the river.

Once ready, I begin the simple exercise of casting, walking and reeling. It wasn't long till I had one. Then another and another. Three down, one more for me then I'll go. Thats dinner sorted for tonight.

That last fish was stubborn and smart. It just wouldn't catch. I had been out here for maybe and hour and a half, and I was getting hungry. Break time I guess.

It was a yummy snack, very filling. It only took a few minutes of fishing after that to catch my last fish. Once I killed it with my pocket knife, I set off for the trudging walk home.


	2. 2

Lunch was nothing exciting, fruit from the supermarket in town and Deer meat. It was nice but typical. Maybe I should go hunting for some different game, that's my job now I suppose, bring back the bacon. Literal bacon. I guess I could be worse off, I at least enjoy hunting, and when Meredith is a little older, I will be able to teach her like dad did with me. I'll spend some nice time with her. It will be fun.

"Alright, Val." My dad started. It was business time. "I already have a job, which I am currently only working half time on, so, what I what to happen is for you to start hunting and camping out in the woods for food, and I will begin working full time. That way we can have money and food flowing in." I nodded. Sounds like a reasonable plan. He has a pretty good job, and job hunting for me out here won't be easy. "Things are looking up."

"Yea, they are." and I meant it. A steady flow of cash, will be a great help here. Over the years, we will have more and more cash, we won't be struggling. I won't let that happen. I won't let Meredith bear this weight.

We ate in silence for a while. Enjoying our lunch and filling our bellies. When we had finished, I gathered up the plates to wash.

"No, no, darling. Let ya mother and sister do that. I want to train you up a little before I let you be on your way." I shrugged and neatly piled the plates by the sink and followed my dad out the door.

Outside, dad picked up the two sticks lying on the ground which Meredith and I would use as pretend swords when playing pirates. "This here, is a rifle, right?"

"Right."

"Now what can you do with this rifle?"

Where was he going with this..."Shot...game."

"Correct. But what other uses are there?"

I had a hunch where he might be going with this, but I thought to play dumb just to see if I'm right.

Shrugging, he answered his question. "Blocks. Protect yourself. Use it as a shield if you like." I knew it. "Now, I hope you would never need these skills, but you most likely will, so, I have have duty to prepare you." He proudly stood, leaning on the stick, or rifle, for a moment before swinging it up into his other hand. "For a melee attack, you must stand strong and square. Now, the animal, possibly wolf, or bear so on, will be stronger, faster and bigger than you. Running is no good. Not when they are there and charging at you. What you need to do is stand strong, hold your ground. Now when the animal is coming at you, it will be most likely coming at you with its jaws. With your rifle here, or a long knife, or strong stick, whatever is in your hands, your want to hold in front of you like this."

I followed his position, standing wide and square. Grasping the stick at either ends out in front of me. He went on explaining further of how to hold my ground. The predator would be using its weight against me, and me, being on the smaller scale, couldn't win that way. Dad taught me how to dodge and turn, sneak my way out of the predators weight from crashing me. Instead of charging and tearing at the enemy, my strength was to jump and duck, and even though a wolf would be quick on its feet, I still had a chance if I stuck to weaving past its jumping attacks.

"That's my girl!" Dad and I were now at the stage of wrestling and tackling each other down. It was exhausting, but I won't stop trying yet. In real life, I don't think you could ask your predator for a two minute break so you could rest up for more fighting.

"Now, I think," dad heaved in heavy breaths as he talked, "I may need to sit down."

I laughed. "Old man, the predator ain't going to let you do that."

"Well, I won't be the one with them." Of course, it's all on me. "I'll be at work. You will be the one watching your back!" I rolled my eyes. "But with all seriousness. This is important, and I really hope you don't need any of this, but I want you to have the best fighting chance for if you do." I understood. "But, if you are careful, and remember everything I have taught you about knowing if you're being tracked or how not to be tracked, then you will have a much better chance and hopefully won't need any of this training."

I hoped so too. To be attacked and potentially killed was not on my to-dos list.

"Now, I want you to start doing more exercise. You're not strong enough. I'm an old man and you can hardly take me down."

"Ha. Ha. I took you down about three times. I don't think thats a 'hardly take down.' But yes, I know I won't be strong enough to take down a wolf or bear at any rate."

"Good. So, I want you to start chopping and sawing wood for the winter wood stock. Not only will you get stronger, but once winter settles in strong, we will be eating through them in a blink of an eye."

So it was settled. I would hunt and gather wood.

Tomorrow was a school day for me, so my job was to fill out a leaving application. As much as I didn't want to, it had to be done. I went to bed earlier than usual that night, but sleep wasn't easy to come by.

The night was restless. A full moon was up tonight and poured into my room. I would never close the curtains so the moon could wash over me. It was comforting, and it felt like there was at least one person out there, looking out for me. Though that thought normally made me feel guilty. Nobody was there. I didn't need anybody. I am the one looking out for others. My mum, and even dad. And especially Meredith. She was just so precious. I loved her with all of my heart. If anything was to happen to her, I would do anything to protect her. I was prepared to do anything.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Morning was chilly as usual. But I was used to it. It was refreshing and calming. The sun had not rose yet and the moon had not sunk yet. Looking at my alarm clock, it read 0436. It is set for five, but lately I have been beating the time.

Stretching out my limbs, I heaved to an upright position and rotated my neck. The pleasurable popping in my bones allowed movement in my neck. Getting up and trudging towards the bathroom, I washed my face, clearing away the remaining grogginess and waking me up more. I heard rustling in the kitchen. Probably dad. He gets up early as well, so he can take me to school. There were no buses out here, and it would take maybe two-three hours to trudge all the way into town. I couldn't drive myself because we only have a shabby ute, and dad needs it for work. There was no point in getting another. It was very expensive to run, let only keep. There is petrol, and tires, which cost about 300 each, and the warranty which is to be renewed every year. We don't really need another anyway. The only other place we really go in into the forest, and no way you could take a car in without crashing it.

Feeling lighter and brighter now, I strode into the kitchen, and of course, there is dad with toast on a plate beside him and his rifle in front of him in pieces. He, as usual was polishing it. He takes pride in a clean shinny gun.

"Morning." I mumbled as a tiptoed past to the counter to prepare my own toast.

"Morning, Valley." It was his morning thing to call me by my first name. Valley. Everyone just calls me Val. Some people find my name odd, but calling me, Val, could pass for a more 'normal' name like Valentine or Valerie. But what is 'normal.'? If you say a name over and over, it doesn't sound right. So what is the definition or 'normal'. It's just a name anyhow.

After a quiet breakfast, I dressed into my nicer clothes for school, just because my hunting clothes were apparently inappropriate, and hoped into the ute for the trip to school.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Stepping through the school doors, I was greeted back a wave of warmth. Nice loving warmth, yet it felt odd. Being outside and living in a cold house has felt right and normal. This warmth was fairly overpowering, but still nice in some sense.

The school day was brief. It was odd. Nothing happened. Nobody had exciting news to share, no surprise tests. Honestly, having a bit of the surprise or dread makes the day interesting, but nothing.

The final bell went and I made my way to the office.

Walking over to the office slowly, I put a fake smile on my face and asked innocently. "Good morning Mrs Patterson. I was wondering if you have a copy of the student leaving application?" I didn't want her to worry about me leaving and gossip about it. But it was going to happen anyway. I just hope I can leave before it gets bad.

"Why Ms Hunter!" Yes my last name is Hunter. Ironic, I know. "What's the matter, are you planning on dropping out, but you're such a good student. It would be such a shame to see you leave. No! Wait, don't tell me. You're moving! That's it. You wouldn't drop out, what was I thinking. Where are you moving to?"

"Well, actually, I'm not moving. I am dropping out. Now please, Mrs Patterson. The application." I was surprisingly finding this harder than I thought. I didn't love it here. But nor did I hate it. I guess I just don't like the idea of the high school drop out reputation.

"Well! This is such a pity seeing you leave. Is something happening at home?"

There is two things about Mrs Patterson. She loves gossiping and clawing into people for information, yet she does actually have general concern for people. The two traits together don't go well at all. Soon she will have the entire staff worrying about one tiny thing she discovered. But I supposed this isn't just a tiny thing.

"Oh, no. Nothing is happening. Everything is perfectly fine." I tried to look as reassuring as possible, smiling kindly.

"Well, are you sure, because if there is something wrong, you can always come to me." Yea, sure I can Mrs Blabber Mouth.

"I know I can. Thank you." Yet again I smile, trying to get her to drop it.

"Well..." She looked skeptical, but fished out the application from a large binder, spilling out with an over flowing amount of papers. "Here you go. But you need to think seriously about what you are doing. Your future is at stake. The principal will want to see you also."

"Understood. Thank you." And with that I left her and stepped out the door and walked home.

The journey was very long. I would sometimes walk home. It takes a long time, but at this time of day, I can also hitchhike, which I frequently did. I know about stranger danger, but nobody here really does that kind of thing. Not that I heard of anyway.

It started snowing lightly, the wind picked up a little. The gravel was being powered with while fluff. It was pretty. The scenery around me looked almost like it would in a movie. I haven't seen many movies, but when it snowed in movies it always looked so magical. The snowflakes were large and fluffy, and when they landed, it create a soft, thin blanket. Winter is here.

It seems as if there is maybe three to four months where it is not winter. But that's alright. I like the winter. It feels magical.

()()()()()()()()()()()

By the time I got home, it was dinner time. After dinner I filled in the application. My parents signed it. But there was a line I left blank.

When I was leaving.

I would like to stay till christmas, and that was the plan, but I think this family needs me now, and the longer I'm at school, the less I am available and the harder things become.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Darling." Mum replied from the sink, washing the pots and pans.

"Can I-can I leave school now?"

Mum stopped what she was doing. I knew she would hate the idea. But they need me now. There was no point in staying at school.

"I know what you are thinking mum. But, there is no point, winter is coming fast and the I longer I am stuck at school, the less I can hunt and help round. By the time christmas holidays come, it will be too hard to catch up on all the work. Things could get bad."

"This isn't how a normal child should grow up. You shouldn't be leaving school in the first place. I am so sorry things are this way, but it's your last few months being normal. Being young."

"I know, I know. But, staying at school isn't going to do anyone any favors. I may not be able to stay at school, but I promise you this. I will do everything in my power to allow Meredith to grow up well, with school, with no worries about food or money. I will make sure Meredith gets the childhood I couldn't get."

"I know you will. I believe you. But think about yourself for a change. Don't you want to be carefree for a little longer?"

"I can't. That simply won't happen. Things are the way they are. Nothing can be changed about the past, but the future, we can change that."

Mum carries on with the dishes. I know she wants different for me, but it is what it is.

"Then you better get ready for your hunting trips." Harsh, but it was her allowing me to leave school.

Again it was a restless night, but I felt good about leaving school. Things will change for the better.


	3. 3

After dropping out of school, nothing much happened. I hunted, I chopped wood. I helped mum around the house. I fixed the leaks coming from the roof. The snow was coming in deeper now and Christmas is shy of a month away. Unfortunately Meredith has managed to catch a cold and has been stuck in bed for three days. Mum and dad have been out all morning. They're doing Christmas shopping (as well as restocking the cleaning supplies) and I am to take Meredith shopping when she feels better. But, as for now, I am babysitting, and Meredith isn't happy.

"Val! Where are you!" Her stuffy voice only made her anger seem hilarious. Poor girl.

"Yea, I'm right here. You feeling okay?"

"I feel really, really bad!" Meredith was on the brink of tears. What do sick kids like to do. I wasn't exactly the person around the house to come to, for fun.

"How about I tell you about, ummm, anything. I'll tell you a story. What would you like to hear about?" We didn't have a tv, so movies were out of the question, and the only toys we have is Merediths, (once mine), stuffed dolls which she has been playing with all day.

"Santa! Santa!"

I laughed. "Okay, here we go." I sat on the bed next to. "Lie down so you stay warm first." She did without a complaint and I tucked her in, right up to her chin.

I began by telling her about Santa, living in a secret fortress in the north pole. "Why hasn't people found it?" She was pretty smart, of course she would ask that, but I told her it was hidden in a giant mountain of snow, so anyone looking for it could only see the snowy part, and never find it.

I moved on to telling her about all the work Santa must do, and how it takes months and months to prepare for this one day, and to help him out, Santa has his little friends the elves to help him. "Does Santa have mermaids and pixies too?" piped up Meredith.

"I don't know about mermaids. I think it would be far too cold for them, but maybe he does have pixies."

Then we talked about the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandy the Sand Angel, and if they talk to each other.

"Yep. They sure do. They all are pretty good friends if I'm not mistaken."

By the time Meredith had exhausted herself from questions, and drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep, it was late afternoon. Mum and dad still wasn't home, so I went to my room to clean and polish my gun.

Reaching into my hunting bag, I decided it had been a while since I last cleaned it out, so, I moved onto that task.

Inside was the usual, ammo, tackle box, first aid kit and any other useful bits. But not only were there that, but dust and dirt crumble up lay at the bottom. Dry blood and other fluids stained the fabric. Not a pleasant sight, let alone, smell. I took the bag into the bathroom and filled the with water and soap sink. Dumping the bag, and leaving it to soak, not really knowing what I was doing, I return back to my room and proceeded with my initial task of cleaning my gun.

Twenty minutes later and my parent still weren't home. I check to see if Meredith was still sleeping peacefully, which thankfully she was, and return to cleaning my bag. It had soaked through well, and now it was time for the scrubbing.

()()()()()()()()()()()

I swear, it's a brand new...soaking, bag. It smells a whole lot better and looks like a happy bag, if bags had emotions such as joy and happiness. It will take a long time for it to dry. A very long time, by the looks of it.

I went outside, greeted by a welcoming breeze against my cheeks. Reaching the clothesline, which was situated under a roof to protect washing from the rain and snow, and pegged the bag. I only hope that the water in the bag won't freeze solid. I could hang it up inside because there was no room, and it would wet the floor.

Walking back round to the front door, Dads ute pulled in, the engine coming to rest.

I waved, they appear to being having a small argument, so I best leave them to their little rage.

Cleaning up the bathroom, because I am not very good at cleaning things without dirtying other things, and packing up my hunting gear into a pile until my bag drys, I found myself with nothing to do. It's a little late to go hunting now, unless I want to stay the night in the woods, but I plan to do that tomorrow. I settled for talking game and hunting with dad, once he had seated himself down. Dad and I could talk hours about this. I feel as if no matter how much you know, there is always a lot more to know.

Dinner time came and passed, and Meredith had dragged me off to her room for another story. As much as a don't like kids, Meredith has a way of touching my heart without squeezing too hard.

"Okay, what would you like tonight."

"Mum told me Jack Frost nipped my nose, and gave me a cold." To prove her point, she took in a long sniff that made me shudder. Point taken. "Tell me about Jack Frost."

Honestly I never really knew much about him. What could I say. "Well, hmmm. I can't say I know much about Jack Frost, but it sounds like you do." She nodded enthusiastically. "Tell me about him. Enlighten me."

"At the playhouse," thats the day care for you. "Miss M-Man..."

"Mansfield" I reminded.

"Mansfield, told us that when winter comes, a winter spirit comes and makes snow everywhere."

I smiled and listened to every word she said, describing what I supposed is a fun character, who brings winter and joy to all the kids. But sometimes Jack Frost will nip at children's noses, giving them terrible colds.

"Do you th- " Meredith inhaled sharply before sneezing loudly, I passed her some tissues, and encouraged her to continue. "Do you think, Jack Frost gets angry and gives people colds."

Good question. "No, I think it's by accident. Because he must be so cold himself-being a winter spirit and all, that when he plays with children, he, by mistake, gives them a cold. I don't think he would do that on purpose."

"Good, because that would be mean."

"Yes it would" I giggled. "Now, I think that's enough for one night, you need lots of rest so you can get better, okay."

"Okay." I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, my little sweet Munchkin."

"I love you too, Val."

Smiling, I walked off and turned off the light.

Sleep came peacefully and quickly tonight. Tomorrow, it's hunting time.


	4. 4

I woke around 0400 and found myself up and alert for no particular reason. I decided to get ready for the day. I needed to go hunting before we run out of food, which was to happen any day now.

First was to retrieve my bag from the washing-line. It was half frozen into a stiff form, but after bending and beating it a little, the surface ice crumbled into a dust, which I brushed off. Packing was easy. Dad had shown me exactly what to take and how to pack, it was just a matter of remembering the knowledge which I knew was in my mind, stored away.

When I felt ready, I went to get some breakfast.

Dad no longer gets up when I do, he has no reason to. I don't go to school, and when I am going somewhere, it's always walking distance. Meredith is too sick for day care at the moment.

Breakfast supplies were running low. Mum would have to borrow the ute to get some more supplies, and soon. I took little, I may have to skip a few meals this weekend, but I'll make it worth my while.

Hoisting my bag up and grabbing my rifle, I set off for the long walk.

The snow was deep, and with every step, I sunk deep into it. It was like cold hands reached out to yank my foot down, as if dragging me down. One step at a time, that's one step further from home, and one step closer to the river. The river would be completely frozen now, but if I was ever to get lost, finding the river was my best lead. Animals often lived nearer to the river also, especially when it is flowing, but this time of year, I'll have to travel much further.

The wind picked up, howling in my ears, pulling me backwards. I continued forward, but it was near impossible now. Thunder rumbled above. I prayed that a blizzard wasn't about to come. Maybe I should turn back. But that's when I saw one.

A deer.

Running round trees, sprinting so fast it was gliding across the snow. I followed it, picking up pace. Heaving with each step, panting desperately, but I was losing it, it was just so fast. As soon as I saw it, it was gone. But that didn't disappoint me, it only gave me hope. There was game here, and I'm going to get it.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun rose finally, and the birds sang. The wind had eventually died down and the forest returned to its usual peaceful calmness.

I stopped by a tree for a drink before continuing my journey. I wasn't quite where I wanted to be for hunting. But while I was sitting, I heard a rustling from behind the tree. Perhaps an animal tugging at the leaves of a branch.

Readying my rifle, I silently got up on one knee and peeked around the corner. Indeed there was a deer, slowly walking around in the snow looking for a snack. Quickly I aimed before it could notice I was even there and fired. Once through the eye. A quick and easy death in which the bullet would penetrate through the brain. The bullet also managed to hit the tree behind the deer's indicating I shot cleanly.

The deer now lay there, blood slowly seeping into the snow behind its head. Trudging towards my future dinner slowly, I pulled out the rope I had in my bag. Tying around the neck and legs, I was able to now carry it almost like an handbag. A very heavy handbag. I could comfortably drag it as well if I got to tired. Dad and I used to hunt down a minimum of five deers to carry back on our hunting trips, but that was when we hunted less frequently. There is no way I can carry more than three. I have definitely become stronger, but I haven't grown for a few years now. But I manage.

It had been a good hour or two of stomping through the snow, while heaving round the dead carcass, before I stopped for a rest and to look out for game. I would have been heard from half a mile away, so where ever I stop, whenever I rested, I might as well wait a while if I want more game to appear. While I wait, I pile snow over the deer body. Dad taught me this. It camouflages it. As well as freezes it and prevents it from decomposing, and it blocks out some of the smell which may warn off other animals, or attract wolves. That was not something I intended.

My stomach growled, but it knew that I wasn't going to being fed it anytime soon, so ir quieten down fast.

"Don't worry, it will be worth it." Hearing my voice was odd, and it sounded rasp, as if dry. I reached for my water and found I was running low. No problem, I'll simply use snow. I then tucked the bottle into my inner coat pocket so it could warm with my body heat.

I had about three coats on at once. You need it in conditions like this. Being outside so long has its consequences, I know them all too well now, but it won't stop me from returning. I must return. Always. Not for me. But for my family. For Meredith. If I was to die, it will be for them. It would be for her. But I can't die. I die and it would be like a invitation for the rest of the family to join me, from Death, himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Hours passed. Nothing except the occasional bird. I even saw a squirrel. I must be pretty deep in the forest. They ain't too common on the edges of the woods, but in the heart is where they thrive. My attempts at catching them haven't been great, but leaving a snare out overnight seems to do the trick...sometimes.

I also saw an acorn tree. Most acorns were gone, but some further up the tree were there. I wanted to set up some snares tonight, so I tried to climb up and collect a handful. That didn't go too well. I pick a few, but the frost on the tree made it slippery, so I ended up falling down and landing hardly on another branch a good few feet below. In the process, scrapping my hands and banging my head at impact. I was thankful to be back down with the snow after that. Snow may have just saved me from a painful headache.

My watch told me it was quarter past two. Time to get moving again. Next stop is where I am camping.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The light was dimming rapidly, birds was calling all around me, an owl came out and perched on a tree I sat by. It was half past five. After planting five snares with the acorns I found, I set up the fire, which was a challenge due to everything being so moist, but it was good...Damp wood and greens is what makes a fire smokey. A smokey fire is what scares away predators like wolves. The wind had picked up a little sending the smoke in all directions. Perfect. But it felt a little too perfect.

I had buried the deer's body and put on my hat and another pair of gloves. I brought a blanket too, which was a grey furred wolf skin, which work well in helping me camouflage and keep the chill off over night. I was ready for sleep. But something caught my eye.

A pattern on the tree across from me. It was frost, like every other tree had on it, but the frost on this tree was different. It spiralled round, and stretch out, growing in front of my eyes. It was ever so detailed. It was so beautiful. I had never seen frost in this formation before, let alone moving widely so quickly. But then, I saw the same thing, on another tree, and another. All in line, one after the other. I couldn't help myself, my energy was important, but my curiosity was stronger than my exhaustion. It was leading somewhere. But where.

Powered snowed fell lightly as I made my way through the forest, and a familiar sight appeared before me.

The pond.

It was empty, and quiet. Not a bird sang here. Not a rustle from the trees. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

It was quiet. Too quiet, unnaturally quiet.

I remember the story, about the boy and his sister. This place smelled of death to me.

Looking down at the pond, I noticed the same patterns from the trees. They danced around, spinning and prancing in circles, creating perfect, detailed formations. The white of the frost was so pure, it almost glowed at me, the longer I stared, the more they grew in a never ending dance. But then it stopped.

The magic was gone.

I looked up. It had stopped snowing. Suddenly I felt not so alone. The pond no longer felt so empty.

The hairs on my neck stood up, goosebumps rose, my breath quicken. I snapped around. Nothing was there. I scanned through every tree and examined each dark patch, but nothing. I was alone. Nobody else could possibly be here. But I felt their presence.

The boy that drown, I felt him. He must be so cold. He must be so alone.

Is he here.

Is that possible?

No.

It can't be. Nobody else is here. No one! Not a ghost, not a spirit, and certainly not the boy. He died hundreds of years ago, if the story is even true, of course, and he is gone. That's final.

I trudged back to camp and quickly checked around the place before adding more wood and settled into a light but restful sleep.

I must have been extremely tired to imagine all of those patterns.

Nonsense it is. Just plain nonsense, it is.

But is it really?


	5. 5

Today, I woke up to a rustling sound and the sight of a family of deer not too far off in the distance. My gun was partly buried in snow beside me, so quietly and carefully, I shuffled up to a sitting position, grabbing the gun and aimed down the sight. But before pulling the trigger, I observed them.

One of the deer, was obviously younger than the other three. I could tell by the way he stumbled around and the size in comparison to the others. Maybe the one with spots trailing down it's spine was the mother, and the biggest was the father. The forth could be another family member... or maybe even a friend. Did deers make friends? I never really considered them having friends, or even having a community between them, but why shouldn't they?

I didn't want to destroy a family, especially when I was out here for mine. But when will I ever come across such a sweet offer of nature?

I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was a tough call, but before I could stop myself, I inhaled deeply and quickly shot one after the other, eliminating each alarmed, scattering deer.

One in the head. It collapsed immediately. Another in the neck, which stumbled, and fell, bleeding out immediately, but still moved, struggling in agony and shock. The other two already made some distance away, but I got the third in the stomach, and again through the head. It fell.

The fourth remaining was the youngest of them all. It stumbled and leaped out of the deep snow, trying desperately to avoid my aim. The terror he must feel, watching his family die with the sting of the gun shoots ringing in his ears. I aimed, and shot through the heart. He rolled over himself, shrieking.

Meredith.

Steam drifted up from the barrel of the gun. Sound was completely void of the scene. Birds that once sang blissfully in the peace, fled. My chest thumped.

I felt like the first time I killed a deer. A murderer.

They were just trying to find some food, for survival. Just like me. They weren't hurting any one. But I was.

It doesn't matter to them any more though. They are dead, and I am alive.

It broke my stillness, forced myself to walk over to their bodies, removed the bullets from inside them. Drag their caresses back to camp, and bury them in snow. There, I sat numbly back by my tree, and ate some breakfast. The food slid down, tasted bland. I released a deep breath. My family is going to be ok. An eye for an eye, a family for a family.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Now, I have a problem. I have five dead bodies to heave home, and last time I checked, I could only carry three tops. With my remaining rope, I constructed a sort of chain that I could pull. I don't like the idea of dragging their bodies on the ground, but I don't know how else to do it. I held each end of the rope so I could at least hitch two up on each shoulder.

One step at a time. Each one more exhausting that the other. My progress must have been ten times slower from that of before. It took me a whole day and a night to travel this far, and I presume it will take me at least two and a half days to get back down to home. That means two more nights in the woods. Alone.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Night came again, and I was near complete exhaustion. I managed to make a small fire and warm a little before scoping small handfuls of snow and throwing them over each deer was surprisingly a challenge. I paused on my third deer to look at the other two. "Poorly covered job." I mumbled.

As if one cue, light snow powdered down on the bodies. I looked up at the sky, sighing. "Thanks" I whispered, not even sure who I was thanking.

Huddling back against the tree, I wrapped up myself, closing my eyes.

*SNAP*

My eyes flicked open, darting back and forth. The snow had stopped, as if the sound froze it. Time stopped, but I heart only picked up. I held my breath, not moving a muscle, and listened.

Nothing.

The woods were completely and utterly silent. My palms sweated, and my arms trembled, readying themselves to grab the gun across from me in a heart beat. But nothing indicated that I needed to.

Perhaps it was a deer, owl. I released my breath shakily, and closed my eyes again.

I calmed myself, and slowly let sleep take over slowly.

I listened to my breaths and my heat beat become strong and steady. But thats when I realised, my breath wasn't the only one.

I stiffened. Frozen. Cold, but sweating. What do I do. It is right behind me. My gun is too far and my back is towards them so I can't see them at all.

The fire cracked loudly, finally dying, leaving a small glow, but other than that, I was in darkness.

The moon barely illuminated light, as it was only a crescent this time of month, but when I looked up, I managed to catch a glimpse of a thick black cloud sweeping over it. Soft footsteps moved behind me. That's when I remembered the dagger. I figured I could store it in my boot, which I was very thankful for.

With the dagger in my hand, I waited for my predator to circle around in front of me. My blood pumped ice. Moisture left my mouth. A hungry growled emitted from the animal, as it barely came into view.

We locked eyes.

Lunging at me, pressure compressed me down into the snow, hot breaths against my face. Arms found his throat. Pressing the blade into his throat. Metallic dripped into my mouth.

My body screamed. I screamed. Our bodies rolled round as I tried to get on top, but he was too much.

Flesh gushed sticky. Whimpering choked as I drove into his side. In return, my side was found clamped between his jaws. I jammed my arm in. Spitting and coughing, the weight tumbled backwards.

The wolf stumbled away and I was left lying in the red and white snow.

Shuddering and shivering, I looked up at the sky again, and there was the moon.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at it. Instead, I reached out and pulled some snow over onto me. The pain numbed, and as I pulled in more and more, burying myself, I wonder what my family was doing now. Were they asleep? Have they still got food left? Is Meredith feeling better yet?

Each question grew further apart, and soon I was pulled down into a deep dark sleep.

**A/N**

**I know nobody is reading this, so I am sorry nobody likes my ideas and won't even give it a chance. You know what I am sick of. Frozen and ROTG cross-overs. I am sorry but I very much dislike frozen. Also, stories about a girl becoming a guardian and Jack helping her, falling in love in the process. It is a sweet idea, but now, it is over done. Yes my story will contain romance and if you haven't figured out by the story line or story cover, Valley is going to become immortal. Which I do feel is cliche too, but at least it will be painful and torturous for her-though can't say my ideas will be communicated as well as I would like because I am not that good of a writer yet.**

**Also, why is there either, sweet innocence love, or rough sex scenes with little relationship development? Just wondering. Can't we have a cute relationship built up and passionate yet meaningful sex? Or even awkward sex. Cause, how many girls do you think has slept with Jack? None I am betting considering Jack as a human was still playing with his sister and living with his parents. And it was more of a sex after marriage back then, so he probably has morals about relationships. **

**Just saying what I think. People that read this, I don't hate anyone who doesn't agree with my ideas, I'm just saying what page I am on, and hoping maybe someone else will agree.**

**BYE!**


End file.
